


Our Paradise/Our Battlefield

by SorynOfMadd



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: Alernate Universe, Antagonist!Garroth, Evil!Garroth, Gen, MCD AU, Other, decent quality character building, high quality action, this is gunna be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorynOfMadd/pseuds/SorynOfMadd
Summary: Everyone knows how Diaries Season 1 ended. But what if it didn't end that way?What if Laurance wasn't able to get through to Garroth in that moment they faced one another? What if Garroth embraced his betrayal and took up his place beside his brother?Decisions like these can change the course of fate so quickly, it almost won't feel the same.------------"I thought you we're my friend!" "And I thought you were mine, but look where that got me, Lady Aphmau."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter takes placing during the confrontation in the Irene Dimension in the Finale of Season 1. Some things are kept true from the final moments but I’ve altered part of the outcome and key decisions. This is the same universe, but with an alternate route. So enjoy~

_Drip drip drip_

They said anger was fleeting. You’ll be left feeling nothing at the end; maybe regret, maybe sadness, but even that leaves you empty. Then it gets hard to grasp other emotions again for some time. But what about anger that stems from betrayal? That grows into hatred and festers in your heart, corrupting your mind and body. Or anger that stems from fear, and pain? What of that?

_Huff huff huff_

Frankly, to one Garroth Ro’meave, he’s never felt more so alive than with searing hot anger pumping through his veins. Was it anger? He’s not really sure now.

_Swish  
CLANG_

The tall man grimaced as he deflected another hard swing to his torso with his sword, but gave a dark, distorted chuckle as the movement nearly wrenched his opponents blade out of his hands. The helmet on his head skewered his breathing a bit, but the years of his own training with the sword and other sorts of armor varying in weight made this not much of a hindrance. Certainly not as much as the man that stood before him, chest heaving for air while wiping the blood coming down from his unguarded head and keeping his green blade toward the other.

A dark, deep laugh came from Garroth’s chest as he stalked around the side of the brunette male, trying to find a familiar opening from him. “Come now Laurance, I know you can dish out more than that.” He taunted with his distorted voice, gripping the handle of his own blue blade tighter before rushing forward with hard swing down.

Laurance just managed to dodge out of the swing, bringing up his sword to divert the others arc away from him as he moved to the side. The strength behind the swing rang through his blade and up his arm, feeling it tremble and the brunette grit his teeth as something inside him resonated with the echoing strength through him. He glared at the other when the taller man laughed again at his pause and reaffirmed his grip on his sword. The blonde was taunting him, trying to make him tap into his unwanted power, to use on him and give the bigger man a challenge.

From their time sparring with one another so often, they had been able to read each other like a book. Laurance adapting to Garroth’s heavy and harsh hits and Garroth keeping all senses out for Laurance’s uncanny speed and agility with his sword. Knowing their strengths, they knew each other’s flaws as well. While Garroth was a hard hitter, he couldn’t move as fast, and while Laurance was light handed and feather footed, he couldn’t take so many hits, as he had to dish out. But this seemed different. It felt as though Garroth not only was stronger, but faster as well. He was matching Laurance in speed and was quickly adjusting to his own quick reactions, and that was making the brunette nervous.

As the two stood across from one another, Garroth beginning to circle him again with Laurance matching his step, Laurance tried again to talk to the other man. It seemed pointless to try again, after having failed beforehand when the blonde first came charging down the steps for an attack. He had managed to somehow lock the others blade with his own, briefly staring the other down through his helmet.

For a brief moment, he thought he had gotten through to the other, but then the man gave him a hearty shove, sending him tumbling down the stairs and taking a nasty bump that caused the profuse bleeding from his head. Laurance had barely managed to make the dizziness stop before he was kicked in the side by a heavy boot, making him roll away from the figure that had kicked him. Automatically, he got up to his feet, sword pointing out to the other that had come at him and was also met with the familiar blade of whom he thought was his closest friend. He could feel the man’s piercing heated glare through his helm and he heard a nasty cackle from the middle of the room.

Laurance had only been able to look over for a second to see Zane, who had also disengaged the Stranger from him and was grinning wickedly, staring darkly at Garroth with a thoroughly impressed gaze. He only could manage to catch that before Garroth gave an enraged roar and charged at him again, sword held high.

They exchanged blows again and again, and now, Garroth was trying to goad Laurance into using his other powers to face him with. As they stalked around, Garroth went in for another attack, swinging his sword in a wide arc to try to cut into Laurance’s side. The brunette managed to shuffle backward from the blade, but took that opportunity to take an underhanded swing up at the other man.

Garroth didn’t have time to move back far enough from the swing and the tip of the others blade grazed the side, snagging the edge of his helm and throwing it off of his head. The blonde growled as he felt a sting on his cheek, not caring about the clattering of his helm on the ground behind him, his blue eyes just glaring darkly at Laurance. He took another two handed swing to Laurance’s opposite side, which the brunette easily blocked and parried away, strafing to the side from the other, sword kept pointed at him.

Laurance switched the sword from his one hand to the other, something Garroth was always familiar with, and took two diagonal swings at the blonde, making an X with the movement.

Garroth was ready for the move though, steadily blocking the cuts, grinning at the _ksshhh_ sounds coming from their swords. Then, taking from Laurance, he threw an underhanded swing upwards at the other, which the brunette met with the flat of his blade, diverting the direction of the sword once more. Garroth grinned sharply though, seeing another opening and used the momentum to swing his sword around to slice into the others side.

Laurance tried to spin around the swing but was just nicked by the tip of Garroth’s sword, gritting his teeth as he felt it tear into his armor harshly. Growling, he gripped his own sword tightly and went to drive it into the blondes’ torso, showing frustration when the other side stepped the jab.

The Ro’meave chuckled deeply at the look that stuck to the brunettes face, his visage faltering slightly, and he took the moment to swing right at his head. As expected, Laurance quickly leaned back, slightly staggering backwards to get away from the swing with his chin lifted. Garroth grinned sharply as he saw the others pulse jump under the skin of his throat as his blade came close to cutting his neck but didn’t stop there.

He circled his blade around, swinging it back up to collide with Laurence’s sword and push it away to open his torso to him. Closer now from the swing, he lifted his heavy boot and kicked him in the same place he had kicked him when he was down, laughing loudly as the other tumbled back and his head cracked against the pillar behind him. He saw Laurance’s body go lax against the pillar, grip now loose on his sword that laid on the floor and breath haggard as his head bowed down.

Chuckling again, he stalked forward to the limp body, kicking away the sword and gripping the front of the others armor, shaking the other to rouse him into semi-consciousness as he hoisted him up to eye level.

Pinning him to the pillar, he leaned close to hiss at Laurance, blue eyes burning with rage, “Don’t even try to fight unless you can _actually_ give me a _challenge!_ ”

Garroth didn’t give the dazed brunette a chance to even try and register what he had told him as he let go of his chest plate and moved back slightly from him. Then he brought his sword up above his head to deliver the final blow to Laurance’s prone form on the ground and end his former friends’ life.

The moment his arms tensed and his sword moved down, a scream of the word “NO!” locked all his muscles in place, his entire body pausing any action coming down on the other. His eye twitched as the voice sounded familiar to his ears and he looked over to where the scream had come from, easily spotting the source.

Garroth’s eyes narrowed sharply, face grimacing as he took in the sight of the woman he had thought he could love and be loved by. The one that now gave him only so much pain and agony throughout his system. Her black hair fell in disarray around her shoulders, amber eyes staring back at him in fear and shock of what he was about to do to her friend.

_Her lover._

Aphmau seemed to have also engaged in brief combat as she was down on the ground, a hand to the side of her right shoulder as she tried to stem the flow of blood coming from the wound that cut across there. Her other hand clutched her sword tightly, not yet giving up her last defense for herself in this terrible situation, but her eyes didn’t waver from looking straight at the blonde haired man.

Garroth growled in irritation at the sight and the presence she still managed to hold over him, making him forcibly step away from his quarry. Wanting to deal with this problem first, he stared her down as he slowly moved in her direction, the blues of his eyes that are still alit with rage and anger boring into her own.

As this happened, and Aphmau grew even more nervous, there was a dark, maniacal cackle from the front of the room that made both of them pause but not divert their gaze. It wasn’t until Aphmau heard footsteps closer to her from her front that she quickly turned her gaze and tensed at the sight of Zane. She started to scramble away from him, getting back on her feet and pointing her sword out in front of her, but couldn’t seem to get back fast enough to deter his encroachment, hissing an empty threat at him. All the while, both Garroth and Zane stalked closer, Zane babbling about his engagement to her and what a pity it was that now he had to kill her.

The two brothers stopped just a foot away from the injured lady, Garroth burning holes into her and Zane just seeming gleeful with the entire situation. The black haired male chuckled as he glanced at his seething brother and clapped a hand on his brother’s shoulder, sharp teeth showing from behind his mask somehow.

“But I know something that can hurt you more. It’ll hurt you but heal my poor brothers broken heart.” The vile man said, patting Garroth’s thick shoulder.

Aphmau looked up at Garroth as he looked down at her, and she flinched at the seething anger and rage burned into her own eyes, scared at seeing a look like that on her dear friends’ face. She felt emotion well up inside her as she could see beyond that burning in her friends’ eyes, was overwhelming sadness and anguish. She couldn’t understand what it was coming from, what was making him think like this, but it shook her to her core.

“Garroth…. please….” She softly pleaded to him, asking without even saying anything else for him to really see her and understand her.

Sadly, Garroth didn’t seem at all effected to her words, but Zane was just thoroughly amused by her effort to try and get him back. The priest gave his brother another rough pat to his shoulder, Garroth only sparing the other Ro’meave a quick glance before going back to glaring at Aphmau.

“I’m afraid Garroth has made his decision, _Lady Aphmau._ And, to cement it, I’ll allow him the honors of taking your life for his own. Maybe then, he’ll have some peace.” Zane hummed out, looking and sounding all too pleased with himself.

Garroth gave a hum, steadily lifting up his sword so it pointed at the smaller woman, face an impassive mask with his eyes the only source of emotion. He didn’t waver as Aphmau shook a bit from the movement but resolved herself and gripped her sword tighter than she ever had before. His visage broke slightly at the sight, giving a smirk at her valiant effort to keep a strong stance against him.

“You’re very kind brother.” Garroth says to Zane, still facing off with Aphmau. “I graciously accept your offer.”

Zane chuckled darkly, moving back from the two and waiting for Garroth to either easily strike the woman down or play with her for a bit. He glanced over to where his other ally had been engaged in combat, still hearing the clanging of metal against metal over to his right. He took in seeing Lillian and Katelyn still throwing blows and pushing each other back and forth, trying to one up another. He clicked his tongue at the event, finding it far more boring than what was about to take place in front of him and turning back.

Garroth and Aphmau stood staring for a brief moment, trying to read one another in two very different ways. Aphmau took a moment to calm herself before trying again to plea with Garroth and have him see reason. But the moment she opened her mouth, Garroth swung his sword in his hand and arched it forward at his former Lady. She only just managed to register his movement and automatically bring up her own sword to block the hit. Her strength couldn’t possibly match up to his however, and her sword gave almost no resistance to the hit, save for just diverting it away from her.

Garroth took this opportunity to bring his sword up across her chest in a diagonal arc, going from the left side of her torso to the top of her right shoulder. She managed to move her left leg back which shifted her torso, but she wasn’t able to bring her sword up fast enough to diverge his attack again and her face was wide open to his blade.

There was a loud cry of agony that echoed through the room, Aphmau stumbling back with her free hand clutching the right side of her face as blood flowed down from the fresh wound inflicted on her. The crimson liquid seeped through her fingers, coating the black leather of her gloves and some dripping onto the floor. She breathed heavily, trying to beat back the pain and keep herself aware of the fight and well defended with her sword.

But Garroth seemed more so ecstatic by the hit and charged at her again, hitting her sword hard enough that it fell from her grasp and it skittered across the floor. Then he elbowed her stomach and watched her stumble back further, grinning with an almost sadistic glee as she tripped over her own feet and she fell back. It was almost unfair to him that this is what he was getting from his former lord, whom he himself had tried to help in training with swords and other combat.

He knows very well that she can put up a fight, not so much using her sword like him, Laurance or Dante would but spending her time draining her opponents’ stamina and delivering well places hits while continuing to move. She easily grasped this style within the week that they had begun helping their Lady with training, though he had not been able to attend any lessons for some time. But now she wasn’t even trying, whether because she’s letting her emotions get in the way or some other reason, it was just boring him.

The blonde advanced on the fallen woman, whom clutched at the side of her face and stomach in agonizing pain. Once he stood over her, he placed his boot on her lifted shoulder and pushed it down, laying her out underneath his much larger form. She looked at him with pained and shining eyes, which sent an irritating sting through his heart. He frowned at her pitiful display, growling as he shifted his sword to point straight down at her chest, both hands gripping the handle and ready to plant it down through her body.

“Garroth please, I-!”

“Goodbye my lady.” Was all he uttered to her, eyes showing nothing but disdain for her. As he went to shove his sword down, he could see this glimmer of betrayal and something also very familiar to him. The slow breaking of a heart. He hated it.

Garroth’s face scrunched up in anger and was bringing his sword down harshly when a resounding roar cut through the air and suddenly, he was shoved to the side, away from Aphmau and nearly half way across the room. His body rolled but he managed to shift himself onto his hands and knees quickly, still managing to hold onto his sword.

Zane was also very much taken aback by the sudden attack and was about to step in until he heard a yell from behind him and he immediately turned to block whatever attack was coming at him. He was greeted by another sword and a gauntleted fist, smirking as he followed the weapons up to their owners. He threw Katelyn and the Stranger back from him and decidedly went after the Stranger first, driving his sword into his torso which the man only just rolled out of.

Garroth looked over to his brother, who had engaged in a fight with the former Jury member and the Stranger and cursed his luck as he had no help now. Adrenaline and enchanted power surged through him, making him stand up quickly and face whomever had pushed him away from his kill.

Laurance had only just managed to regain some consciousness when he looked over and saw Garroth standing over Aphmau with the tip of his sword hovering over her chest. Gripped by fear and panic, the dark power he had suppressed reared up suddenly inside himself and, before he could even register it, he was barreling toward Garroth with an uncanny speed. Roaring out angrily with his sword in hand, he rammed into his side and sent him flying across the way. The brunette could feel his eyes burning and itching, his blood feeling like lava in his veins and chest heaving with heated breath. As he stared Garroth down, just out of his peripheral, he could see red particles floating around him and disappearing when it floated too far away. Shaking, he looked down at his hands with hazed eyes and saw black and red energy coming off his brown gloved hands in smoke-like wisps.

Garroth laughed heartily at the sight, seeing Laurance finally using some of his shadow knight power against him. He clanked the blade of his sword against the marble flooring to draw the attention of Laurance’s glowing red eyes. He could see the red veins that surrounded his sockets pulse with power and the brunette stifled a sound of pain as he pressed the back of his hand against one eye, head bowing and squeezing his eyes shut.

As he rubbed furiously at his eyes, Garroth chose to attack him then, smirking as Laurance swiftly met his blade with his own, not at all looking moved by his attack. The Ro’meave was then pushed back a few feet by the other, chuckling as the man growled at him threateningly.

“Has the little Knight finally grown a pair?” he patronized, swinging his sword around in his hand.

Laurance ignored the blonde’s words however, eyeing the blood that coated the tip of Garroth’s sword as he tried to calm himself back down and push his darker power away inside him. But seeing and knowing the blood that was on Garroths sword belonged to Aphmau made things difficult, as one part of him wanted that blood on his own sword while the other wanted to give the same strike he dished out to Aphmau, right back to him. He huffed, forcing deep breaths into his lungs as he pointed his sword at Garroth and he felt the boost of power flicker slightly.

Garroth grew displeased as he didn’t get another rise out of Laurance and saw the brunette starting to fight with himself while he held out his blade to him. He saw the others eyes flicker from bright red to their normal baby blues and the blonde growled at the sight.

“Don’t you _dare back out on me now!”_ He shouted, charging at the man again.

Laurance braced himself for the charge, sword out as he felt the dark power swell again, wanting to fight and feel the excitement and thrill of drawing blood and taking a life. But before the two could collide, there was a bright flash of white from behind both Laurance and Aphmau that blinded Garroth and paused everyone’s movement in the room.

The brunette looked back as the white light dissipated and in its place he saw a portal with a woman coming through that had white hair and long pointed ears that seemed awfully familiar. There was movement further past the portal and he looked to see Kenmur and Emmalyn making a run for the portal as quick as they could. Just from that, he assumed this was their ticket out and relief washed through him, red eyes going back to blue. Going to Aphmau’s side, he started to help her back up so they could also go into the portal, while keeping an eye out on the blinded Garroth and the, for some reason, disoriented Zane.

“Quickly!! Let’s get out of here, now!” He shouted to the rest of their party.

Katelyn glanced in Laurances direction, nodding and going over to the kneeling Stranger, grabbing his arm and putting it over her shoulder, helping him to the portal with her. The Stranger easily conceded to her help, limping as quick as he could so they could escape through the sudden portal.

As Garroth and Zane were just breaking out of their distractions, they both spotted Laurance helping the dazed and bloodied Aphmau up, gently pulling her back into the portal so they could leave. Both Emmalyn and Kenmur had gone through, Katelyn and Aaron also just making their way past the thresh hold of the portal. Only the mysterious elven lady, Laurance and Aphmau remained.

Zane grew enraged at seeing the group escaping and let out a roar of anger. “ **nnNNOOO! YOU WON’T GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE!!** ”

Garroth shared the sentiment and as soon as he could see clearly, he rushed forward at the two of them, sword raised for an attack.

Laurance saw the incoming blonde and, not wanting to stick around any longer, forcibly picked up Aphmau, holding on tightly as he ran with her through the portal. Aphmau let out a shout of surprise as she was lifted up, one arm holding tightly onto the brunettes’ shoulders so she wouldn’t tumble over it. As she looked out behind, she saw the charging Garroth, still looking enraged and heated at the sight of them retreating together. As she felt Laurance moving back with her in his arms, she looked upon Garroth with a sadness, her free hand reaching out toward him as her eyes glossed over with unshed tears of regret and pain. She kept it up as her and Laurance disappeared into the portal with the white haired elf lady right beside them.

The last thing that disappeared behind the portal was Aphmau’s outstretched hand, reaching desperately for Garroth before there was another flash and the portal was gone. All that was left in the Irene Dimension, were two reunited brothers, now working against something that would’ve been good.


End file.
